Cinta yang Tertidur
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Alternative Ending of Legion Mate./Seandainya Kai menang, namun tak berhasil memanggil Blaster Blade yang dibelenggu sepenuhnya oleh Link Joker. Warning inside!


Tak bisa, walau telah dipanggil berulang kali. Walau Kai menang, Link Joker tak mau melepas belenggu yang mengikat Blaster Blade. _Unit_ itu tetap tertidur tanpa menjawab panggilan Kai.

Keinginan _deck_ penuh kegelapan itu sangat kuat untuk tumbuh. Terlalu kuat.

Kai merelakan _seed_ yang ada dalam tubuh Aichi berpindah padanya.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Cinta yang Tertidur**_

 _ **Cardfight! Vanguard (C) Itou Akira & Bushiroad**_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _ **Alternative Ending, BL, OOC, awas typo, judul sinetron**_

 _ **Selamat membaca**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Sendou Aichi tidak tahu berapa lama waktu yang ia habiskan di sana. Setahun? Dua tahun? Ah, bahkan di bulan sana cara membedakan siang dan malam pun ia tak paham.

Ia telah mengembalikan Kourin, Ratie, Neve dan Gaillard ke bumi. Tentunya memulihkan ingatan mereka juga. Khusus untuk Kourin, seluruh ingatan gadis itu tentang Vanguard dihapusnya.

Sebagai gantinya, ia menjadi bagian dari Quatre Knights bersama Leon, Naoki dan Ren. Demi tujuan yang satu, melindungi Kai.

Ia tak tega, sungguh tak tega. Menyegel Kai yang telah dirasuki _seed_ Link Joker, sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan walau hatinya tak mau.

Aichi lebih tak mau lagi melihat Kai, berjuang sendirian melawan _seed_ yang semakin tumbuh di dalam tubuhnya. Biarlah ia sendiri yang merasakan sakit itu. Asalkan jangan Kai.

Menyegel dan menidurkan orang yang penting bagimu bukan perkara mudah. Tiap hari, apa yang ada dalam tubuh Kai semakin menumbuh. Mengingingkan kekuatan yang lebih dan lebih lagi. Satu hal yang Aichi tahu bahwa ia harus menidurkannya, menyegel orang itu dalam tidurnya...

... Menyegel cintanya.

Aichi tak tahu berapa kali ia menangis sendirian. Memikirkan betapa ia begitu lemah untuk melindungi Kai. Untuk membantunya. Untuk membagi rasa sakit itu bersamanya.

Suatu hari Leon bertanya. Mata ungunya redup meski ditimpa sinar dari Sanctuary, tak ditemani siapa pun. Ren tak ada bersamanya.

"Apa tak terpikir olehmu cara lain untuk melepaskan Link Joker dari Kai?"

Leon tak mengubah emosi di wajahnya, sekalipun dilihatnya Aichi hampir mengeluarkan air mata. Entah kenapa, hanya dengan nama Kai yang disebut saja anak itu sudah sedih luar biasa.

Ia membayangkan semuanya. Dunianya. Dunia Kai. Serta teman-teman yang kini menjadi Quatre Knights. Tak ada masa depan bagi mereka selain untuk menyembunyikan dan melindungi Kai.

Aichi berpikir, betapa jahat dirinya yang membiarkan Kai diisolasi dari dunia.

Kemudian, ia menyadari sesuatu. Begitu juga dengan Leon. Kai. Itu Kai. Pasti segelnya merenggang lagi. Link Joker berkehendak untuk meluap lagi.

Leon tahu pasti, tiap detik dan tiap langkah serta tiap ayunan tangan Aichi, butir air mata berjatuhan. Mata biru itu kehilangan cahaya. Tetapi bukan karena kegelapan menginvasinya. Namun karena cahaya itu sendiri telah tertutup keberadaannya.

"Kai-kun!" Aichi tak mampu menahan air mata lebih banyak lagi. Tiap tetes melambangkan penyesalan dan cintanya yang perlahan terkubur. Tidur di sini bagi Kai sama saja mati di dunianya.

Naoki dan Ren sudah bersiap untuk menyegel tubuh Kai kembali. Di balik sana, Kai tertidur. Aura gelap menyelimuti tubuhnya yang bergeming. Tubuh itu bagai mayat yang dibungkus oleh api hitam abadi.

Tiga yang lain telah menempelkan tangan, menunggu Aichi sebagai yang terakhir untuk mengunci Kai beserta Link Joker di seberang sana. Tak satu pun dari mereka berani bersuara, tahu dengan pasti semua ini amat berat bagi Aichi.

Tangan itu menjulur, namun bergetar. Mendekatkan diri pada segel dengan tak pasti. Ketiga temannya paling tahu, Kai adalah orang yang ditempatkan di hatinya dalam porsi paling besar oleh Aichi. Menguncinya sendiri di tempat yang tak terjangkau olehnya? Itu tak terpikirkan.

Mereka memalingkan wajah pilu saat mendengar Aichi terisak. Segel Kai kembali utuh.

Perlahan-lahan mereka meninggalkan ruangan tanpa suara. Hanya menepuk pundak Aichi yang rapuh atau sekadar mengacak rambut birunya.

Jujur saja, bahkan pemuda _easy-going_ macam Ren tak bisa menumbuhkan setitik harapan di benak Aichi. Apa daya, sesuatu yang menjadi penyebab redupnya cahaya di mata biru itu tepat berada di depannya.

Bagi Aichi, Kai adalah cahayanya. Begitupun sebaliknya, seharusnya.

Kai tak terjangkau. Sebuah dinding tak terlihat ada di hadapan matanya. Memisahkannya dari orang terpenting dalam hidupnya sekarang, dunianya, cintanya, pemilik hatinya.

Aichi begitu rindu hingga terasa sesak baginya untuk bernapas. Tak seorang pun bisa menghentikan isak tangis dan lukanya saat ini.

Tubuh kecil itu jatuh terduduk, seluruh dirinya telah terenggut sejak masuknya _seed_ ke dalam tubuh Kai. Ia mati tanpa Kai.

Aichi tak peduli lagi. Wajahnya basah, menengadah. Meminta pada dewa mana pun di dunia agar ia bisa mendengar suara Kai kali ini saja. Agar ia bisa melihat mata hijau Kai yang lembut hanya padanya. Agar ia bisa memandang senyum Kai yang terlukis hanya untuknya.

Maka ia berdiri, pundaknya bergetar hebat akibat isakannya yang tak terhitung. Aichi pelan-pelan melangkahkan kakinya yang gemetaran, pergi ke arah kursi tempat Kai duduk. Tidur. Tanpa menyadari apa pun.

"Kai-kun..." Panggilnya, dengan seluruh cinta yang berusaha ia kubur jauh dalam hatinya, masih untuk Kai. Cinta yang seharusnya tak berguna karena Kai telah dianggap tiada. Terusir dari dunia.

Sungguh, Aichi tak sanggup melakukannya. Mengubur cintanya pada Kai dalam-dalam sama dengan membuang seluruh hatinya jauh-jauh.

Wajah itu tenang jika dilihat dari jauh. Namun lebih dekat, Aichi tahu Kai sedang menahan sakit. Ia yang pernah merasakannya tentu paling tahu.

Tangan kecil Aichi menggenggam tangan Kai. Menyatukan sela jemari satu per satu hingga terkunci sempurna. Ia memegangnya erat, tak mau lepas. Kai bergeming.

Mata hijaunya, senyumannya, suaranya, semua tak ada yang keluar dari dirinya. Kembali, Aichi menatap Kai sedih saat tahu ketiga hal yang menjadi harapannya tak terkabul hari ini.

Bibir Aichi menyentuh perlahan punggung tangan Kai. Semakin dekat padanya, dada Aichi semakin sakit.

Bibir itu terangkat lurus, seakan hafal tempat tujuannya. Aichi mendaratkannya pas di bibir Kai. Air matanya menetes di pipi sang Cinta.

Walau ia tahu seluruh hatinya tentu tak akan sampai pada Kai, ia ingin menyalurkan semuanya. Cintanya yang tak akan cukup bila hanya diucapkan saja. Cintanya yang berusaha ia kubur jauh-jauh meski tak bisa.

Aichi tertidur di pangkuan Kai. Tiga Quatre Knights yang tersisa tak berniat untuk membangunkan keduanya.

Sekalipun mereka akan tidur selamanya, setidaknya Kai dan Aichi bisa hidup berbahagia dalam mimpi mereka.

* * *

END.

* * *

A/N:

karena besok Valentine, nih saya kasih fic ngenes KaiChi #jahad

saya baru nonton Legion Mate, dan sumpah itu storyline-nya sangat kamvret. walau punya ending kece dan memuaskan, tetep aja bikin baper. gilaks aja Aichi pake nyegel diri sendiri, ga mikir suami apa gitu? #salah


End file.
